unityonefandomcom-20200214-history
Star Trek: Elite Force
Star Trek: Voyager - Elite Force is a first person shooter game developed by Raven Software and published by Activision in 2000. The game uses the Quake 3 engine and is set during the late sixth season of Star Trek: Voyager. The game let you play as Alex Munro, a member of the Hazard Team, a new special security unit, created to deal with the unfamiliar threats the crew has to face in the Delta Quadrant. At the beginning of the story, the ship is trapped in a starship graveyard, heavily damaged and under attack from an unkown hostile faction. The Hazard Team has the task of protecting Voyager, as the crew makes repairs and investigates the cause of the entrapment. Where can I get it? The singleplayer, it is the same story like the other Star Trek games of Activision, so you have to get it from Ebay or other sources. Fortunately you can play the multiplayer for free. Either you get it from the UFP, a multigaming clan or The Last Outpost, one of the last Elite Force RPG communities left. How can I install it on Windows 10? # Open your Setup folder on the CD # Run the Setup.exe as admin # Install the Expansion Pack or the 1.2 Patch How to play it in Widescreen? # Start the Singleplayer/Multiplayer once # Go to your install folder and into BaseEF # Open with Notepad for the Singleplayer the efconfig.cfg and for the Multiplayer the hmconfig.cfg # In it you edit the following lines to your desktop resolution: seta r_customwidth "1920" seta r_customheight "1080" seta r_mode "-1" Issues with the Game? How to install the game? Since the original autorun won't work on modern systems, you have to open the CD in your explorer, open the Setup folder and start the Setup.exe. For many years this was all you had to do in order to install the game, but recently a Windows update broke this. Now you have to do it like this: # Start the Setup.exe from the CD # Open your Task Manager # Expand the 32-bit Setup Launcher # Do a right click on the first process and select Go to Details # There you have to right click the Process again and select Analyse wait chain # If there is a process which keeps the Installshield from running, it will show up and you just have to end it # If there isn't a process which block's the Installshield, you have to check the other 2 processes # After that the Setup should work, if not just start again the Setup.exe from the CD and repeat the steps Where to find the config file? For many problems or setting changes you need to find your config file. It is located in the BaseEF folder and like the game it's seperated into a singleplayer (efconfig.cfg) and multiplayer (hmconfig.cfg) file. Key is to short? Back when the game was release, some CDs came with a too short key. If you have that problem, just add to the end of the key a 0. Should you already have inputed the key, you can change it with the Notepad in the efq3.key file, which is located in the BaseEF folder. Hunk_Alloc failed Some custom maps, models or mods need more RAM than the vanilla version. You can either change it via the console with the command /seta com_hunkmegs x, the X stands for the RAM value, alternative you can change the config file, hmconfig.cfg, with the same command. I can recommend in 2019 a value from 256. The game is too dark? To fix this problem, which sometimes happens on modern systems, you have to set the Gamma-Values in your config file efconfig.cfg or hmconfig.cfg. You have to find the following lines and set the values to 0: r_ignorehwgamma "X" r_overBrightBits "X" Recommend values for your hmconfig seta cl_maxpackets: "125" seta cl_packetdup "1" seta com_hunkmegs "256" seta com_maxfps "125" seta rate: "100000" seta snaps: "100" Game Modes The game is divided into singleplayer (stvoy.exe) and multiplayer (stvoyHM.exe) modes. In the singleplayer you can play either the main story or if you have the expansion pack, a tour of the U.S.S Voyager. In the multiplayer mode you can play either against the bots or real human players on different servers. The multiplayer includes many different modes like: * Action Hero: one player starts off as the Action Hero, he has more health, can regenerate and spawns with all weapons. The hero gets per kill 1 point, if another player kills the hero, that player gets 5 points and becomes the new hero. * Assimilation: one player starts as Borg Queen. The Borg have to assimilate the other players into the collective. If every player is assimilated, the Borg will win the game. The human team wins by kill the Borg Queen. * Capture the Flag: two teams attempt to retrieve the enemy flag and return it to their own in order to score. * Deathmatch: the goal is to kill as many other players as you can. As a player get's killed they respawn shortly again. * Disintegration: this mode is like deathmatch, with the difference every shot kills. * Elimination: player's don't respawn after the are killed, the last man standing wins. * Specialties: a team/class based mode, in which you have to choose one of six roles, such as Demolitionist, Heavy Weapons Specialist, Infiltrator, Medic, Sniper or Technician * Team Deathmatch: follows the same principle as Deathmatch, players are just divided into two teams What mods can you recommend? * Captain Proton: a very hard adventure on the holodeck * Graphic Overhaul: a mod which improves the graphic of the game * Starbase 11: an entire TOS Starbase to explore * Star Trek - The Argas Effect: a very good teaser for an unfinised singleplayer set in TOS Links * Elite Force Wiki * Gamefront: Maps, Skins, Tools and more * Interview of the Devs from EF 1 and EF2 * Totally EF * Server List * Another Server List * EF Classic @ Mobile Infanterie: Map Pack Category:Star Trek